Understanding
by DustingforFingerprints
Summary: Shadow Cullen, a nice...um...fine, tempermental, who just so happens to be the twin sister to one of the Cullens. Anyway, she comes home, well to the Cullens place. Read to find out. There's a bit of spark between her and one of our other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shadow Cullen

"Not another one!" I heard a girl from my Trigonometry class say under her breath. I knew from the tone of her voice that she was talking about me and the rest of the Cullens. It felt deep, but, at least this class was better then I expected because of Edward, my twin brother, being in this class, too. I walked to the back of the room to sit by myself, feeling like the outcast I am in this hell-ridden school.

My name is Shadow Cullen, or AKA the new student attending Forks High School. Yes, I am and will forever be Edward Cullens baby twin sister from birth. I was saved by Carlisle the same time my brother was, well actually, after him, but from the same Spanish Influenza he had. That everyone had.

I pushed a strand of my crimson red hair behind my ear to make the black and crimson mixed colour it usually is. My natural hair colour is bronze like Edwards, but I die it every year.

My eyes when I'm not hungry, like now for instant, was a dangerously light gold that, if brought any lighter, would be a crystal clear white. Like the rest of my family. When I'm hungry, my eyes to from the clear gold colour all the way to a deep shade of black. Like the rest of my family.

I already knew that girl Isabella Swan, AKA Bella, thanks to the fact that I overheard them talking when I was working at my old job as a waitress in 'La Bella Italia'.

I thought that this school would be good considering that I was good a trying to fit in.

I wanted it to be lunch already, even though I didn't know if I was sitting with Edward and that girl he loved, or with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I would probably choose to either sit with my brother or by myself.

I decided to pick the easiest choice and sit by myself that way neither Edward, nor the others would get mad at me. Mostly Elizabeth. She always tries to kill me after calling Rosalie a certain something. It was always worse when she was hungry, like now. Then, she would kill me. She would just try and wait for Edward not to be around otherwise Edward would kick her butt twice as heard as she tried to kick mine. Which I thought was impossible.

I heard a bell ring in the classroom. Everyone started walking out of the room, so, I did the same but I was stopped by a hand on my right shoulder. I looked over to see Edward.

"What do you want?" I asked him, annoyed since I thought he was going to get on my nerves by him reading my mind when I had-and-still no idea of where to go next.

"Lunch. You're either sitting with Bella and I or no where at all." Edward ordered.

In the blink of an eye, my brother was gone. I stomped my foot on the ground in all anger possible to get towards him for ordering me around. I was so hoping that Alice or Jasper would show up and tell me to sit with them. I started to walk to the lunchroom to see that Edward was walking with someone. That someone was Bella. I decided to be me and sit by myself at an empty table in the very back.

After about three minutes of sitting there doodling pictures of mini-angels, I saw Edward gibe me a look. Not just any look, it was a look that said 'Get your ass over here before I drag it over.'

I did nothing and gave him a look that had 'No! Can't make me loser! Nah!' written all over it. I then saw him say something to Bella that from my view made him look like he was leaving for a minute. He did, but, he walked over to me and sat down.

"You. Table with Bella and I. Now." Edward order me.

"Nope." I refused.

"You little-" Edward said giving me an angry glare.

"I know I am." I said with a half smile.

"Fine…Ghosty." Edward said then gave me an evil smile and stood up.

I cringed at the hated nickname. It was really starting to piss me off.

"You know what Eddy…I'm never going to sit with you." I said and then smirked knowing I got him back.

His left eye twitched at the nickname. He suddenly walked over to his table with Bella, but, he didn't sit down. I saw that girl stand up with him. The two began to walk to the table where I was sitting. At this point, all I could do was cover my face with my hands in annoyance. The two sat down. Edward sat next to me and Bella sat across from Edward but looked at me. I put my hands down on the table and almost lifted myself all the way up to stand. The thing is, Edward put his hand on my head and pushed back down into my chair.

"I despise you!" I hissed at him like a snake.

"Good for you. Bella, this is my twin sister, Shadow." Edward said to me, well the first part, and to Bella.

"Nice to meet you Shadow." Bella said with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, it always is. Look here Edward, I have no idea why you insist on me hanging around with you just because I'm like, two minutes younger they you! You…you…you showoff!" I said in complete anger and annoyance then a few minutes ago.

I tried again to stand up and it was successful, for a few seconds. I had closed my eyes so as to not look at Edward and walked strait into Elizabeth. She had hair like Rosalie, except black instead of blond. Her eyes were coal black today and she had her arms crossed. When I fell on the ground with a pain filled rear. I looked up at her.

"What is it with this whole family!" I questioned loudly getting some people to stare at us.

"You. Talk to Edward and Bella before I make pretty damn sure you're not being stubborn! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!" Elizabeth ordered madly at me for refusing to talk.

"Whatever you say Lizzy." She then turned and walked away fuming.

"God damn! What is with Elizabeth?" I questioned getting up and sitting back next to Bella.

"You it seems." Edward said with his crooked smile.

"Shut it Edward!" I hissed again.

"Sorry about Shadows anger. She's never really like this unless she's heard something offensive about herself. Usually she's all smiles." Edward explained to Bella in a serious tone of apology to Bella about my behavior.

"It's perfectly fine." Bella said looking at me.

"What was said about you?" I heard Edward asked my actually caring about me like a real brother would, which he was.

"It wasn't really about me, but all of the Cullens put together." I said looking down at the table in sorrow.

"What?" Bella asked actually sounding like she was going to kill whoever said it.

"A girl in Trig had said 'Not another one!' After I said my name in class.

"Shadow…it's okay. No worries about it. I probably know who it was anyways. She always hated us since Emmett turned her down on a date offer. Edward said leaning forward.

"Little flirty bitch." I muttered under my breath about the girl who hated Cullen children.

Then I spent the rest of lunch talking to Edward and Bella. I learned that she already knew about us being vampires.

I went the rest of the day in a better mood. Except in biology, thanks to an annoying teacher that put me in a three person project with Edward Bella.

"Meet us at the car this afternoon, ok Shadow." Edward said.

"KK." I replied and then smiled.

It was finally the end of the school day well, after I turned in my signed sheet. I gave it to the lady at the front desk as she asked me how my first day had gone by. I had said it was good but not exactly what I planned. It went better then I planned.

I then met up wit Edward Bella in his sliver Volvo.

I spent the whole night thinking about how my day would be.

More than likely a problem since Edward would make me skip one of my classes.

'All's fair in love and war' I thought to myself when we were going back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Family, shamily

When I was in my room just playing my acoustic guitar, I heard a knock on the door. It was Emmett.

"Yo!" Emmett said smiling at me and giving me a small salute.

"What Emm-ass? I'm busy!" I said stopping my playing to glare at him.

"What's with you tonight?" He asked me with a slightly worried face.

Elizabeth passed by my room saying 'Hi', only to Emmett and not me. It was once she was out of a short term range Emmett concluded one of my normal problems, but this wasn't it strange.

"Elizabeth has been bugging you." He said and walked over to me.

"Fuck off Emmett I'm not in the mood!" I said loudly to him in my repulse of his presence.

"What'd she say and, or, do to make you this ticked off at people." Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's actually nothing about her. It's Edward." I said putting my guitar to the side of the couch in my room.

"You don't like him with that Bella girl do you." Emmett tried to conclude but failed since it was more of a sibling thing.

"It's not that I don't like him with her and all and there is no problem with her, but, even if Edward is trying to keep her safe like he is, I feel like I'm not even a thing to him." I said finally spilling out what was bugging me.

"I think you should be telling him that and not me." Emmett said trying to give me actual advice that meant something. I think I smiled slightly, but, I'm not completely sure if I did or not. I mean come-on Emmett, Advice?

"See! I got you to actually smile within 3 minutes! It's a new record!" Emmett said trying to cheer me up.

I laughed at his stupidity.

"Now, are you going to talk to Edward?" He asked me in a concerned voice.

"Tell me what?" I heard Edward's voice and so I did what I would normally do, even if I wasn't ticked off at him.

I grabed a pillow from the couch to throw it at his head, but, as usual, he caught it.

"What did I say this time?" He asked rolling his eyes like it was a normal thing. More then likely because it was.

"I'm going to be with Rosalie. Bye!" Emmett said walking past Edward and leaving me staring at him in disbelief.

"Jocks these days." I said crossing my arms and turning away from Edward at the door way.

"Did you think I needed to ask the problem? I read your mind ghosty." Edward asked and answered.

I said nothing to him. He was probably giving me a dirty look right now. I still did nothing to get back at him.

"I'm guessing all I'm gonna get from you is this annoying silent treatment." Edward stated. It wasn't a question.

All I did was nod.

'In your face Ed-wart!' I thought to myself the whole silence.

"Say at least 1 thing so I know your not mute." Edward said and then walked over to me, but, before he could get halfway though the room Carlisle must've heard us talking in his office and so he knocked on the open door, still being courteous of our privacy.

"I overheard a problem and needed to see if there was any way to get it settled." Carlisle explained walking in since he knew I wasn't going to talk to anyone right now.

"God! Just tell Edward you think he's ignoring you even though you understand where he's at in his life right now, and I just said the problem didn't I." Emmett said loudly out side the doorway.

"Looks like you and Edward need to converse about this problem alone. I'll leave. You should leave too Emmett." Carlisle said to me with my back turned to everyone in the room, but, he still left and closed the door behind him.

Edward slowly walked over to me once the door was closed and sat down on the couch next to me. I knew I was in for a lecture if I said one tiny thing to him.

"Is what Emmett said true?" Edward asked calmly to me.

I just nodded at his question.

"Okay. Why do you feel that way? Is it because of me always keeping Bella safe, or, because I've been ignoring you lately and never ignoring anyone different then you except for most people in school?" He asked me giving me 2 choices.

I was fine with Bella, but, the second one was definitely right. So, I put up 2 fingers to say it was choice 2 that I was mad at him about.

"It's because you're choosing to be alone. I'm just trying to talk to you when I can. I don't hate you or anything because you'll always be my twin sister. Okay?" Edward said sounding like he was sorry the whole thing happened by his fault. Maybe it was like he said. I was choosing to not talk to anyone and he was just being courteous of my privacy.

I stayed quiet for about 50 seconds.

"So. What'll it be? Do you hate me or not?" He asked me, holding back a chuckle, but, did not succeed.

I quickly turned around and shot Edward a glare for chuckling like that in this kind of problem.

I then quickly gave him a small, quick and little love filled hug.

He then burst out laughing and had caused me to break out laughing as well. He then gave me a look that said 'Tell anyone and I swear I'll kick your sorry butt!'.

"Okay, okay Edward. You win alright." I said with a little giggle left in me. I sighed quickly.

I swore I had heard Elizabeth make an annoyed and angry noise when Edward and I had stopped laughing completely. After we heard that we both were chuckling under our breaths, again, so that Elizabeth wouldn't come in and cuss me out since she liked Edward. LIKE liked him! But she knew Bella was his world and she would never interfere. It was more along the lines of, how should I put this, overreacting and overprotecting. She's just like that.

"I'm gonna be gone every night because I'm watching Bella. Is that okay with you?" He asked me in a joking tone.

"I actually like her. Like the sister I never had, well, Alice is like that too." I said being kind again since I could finally talk more.

"I heard that!" We heard Alice say behind the door.

"Come on in!" I yelled making her jump in and land on the couch in between me and Edward.

"Alice!" I yelled when she nearly crushed my hand and Edward's shoulder.

"Your in a good mood. That's normal." Edward said to Alice.

I gave a quick glance to Edward to tell him to 'Get the hell out of my room before I wipe the floor with you!'. Edward got up and walked out and close the door behind him, that was never closed by Alice.

"You actually willing to talk to me about your first day of school?" Alice asked me kindly.

"Yes. I am." I answered her warmly, but wary. I know how she can get.

I began to explain everything, and I mean everything to her.

"Maybe you can sit with me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and-" Alice cut off there because of me interrupting.

"The she-witch." I interrupted, talking about Elizabeth.

"You really do hate her." Alice said looking at me like I was a psycho, even though I probably was to a lot of people.

"Her fault." I said coldly glaring at my wooden door like I would glare at her.

Me and Alice spent what seemed like 24 hours we had talked to each other even if was only for about really 2-4 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unbelievable

Now was one of those times where even someone that was basically immortal, felt like dying of boredom.

Edward was with Bella, Alice and Jasper were doing their own thing, Esme and Carlisle were getting ready for Bella to arrive at our house, Emmett was with Rosalie trying to calm her down, and, Elizabeth was in her room, two doors down, more than likely planning my destruction.

"Can we come in?" I heard Jasper call from outside the door.

"Yes please, before I die of boredom." I yelled back to him and more than likely, Alice.

Sure enough, when Jasper entered my room, Alice was trailing behind him trying to keep her mouth closed like she was about to spill out one of the world's biggest mysteries.

"Dull duo! What'cha need from me?" I asked popping up from my laying position on my tan leather couch in hyperactivity.

"What's with you and Elizabeth?" Alice asked me a little bit, well, really annoyed at me for some reason.

"Don't know," I said shrugging. "You'll have to ask the she-devil that." I finished, laughing in my head from calling Elizabeth by her true name in a snobby way.

"Me and Jasper have been talking," Alice said gesturing to the 2 of themselves, "And we think that you and Lizzy-"

"I heard that Alice!" Elizabeth yelled from her room.

"Um…I mean Elizabeth, should talk and fix everything up. Mostly because, you 2 fight more than a cat and dog, and it's getting really old." Alice finished.

"Why should I waste my time on-" I said, but, got cut off by Alice interrupting me with a very, very annoyed face.

"Alright! YOU WIN! It's fine! We shouldn't have bothered you know that!" Alice yelled and then stormed out of the room leaving Jasper behind with me.

I looked over at Jasper and he looked like he had just seen a ghost…well…something really, REALLY scary. I was very afraid now as well. Jasper left without another word.

After a few minutes flew by, I decided Alice was right after all and that I should make amends with

Liz-…I mean Elizabeth.

When I arrived in her room, she was picking up various horse items. A saddle, a bit, a lead, a brush, and other items.

"What'cha doin'?" I asked Elizabeth , trying to sound interested.

"Getting ready to ride Marybell." She answered back to me in a calm voice. Marybell is Elizabeth's horse. She was a roan horse.

I know what your asking: How the hell do we have a horse when we feed on animals? Two reasons- 1) Elizabeth is like Jasper. She calms down animals so they don't feel threatened. 2) Elizabeth would kill us even if we thought about having some horse stew. Plus, Elizabeth has had Marybell since she was a filly.

(1. Filly - young female horse: a female horse under four years of age)

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked me in a unfriendly tone. It sounded normal to me when she used it because that was all I ever got.

"I wanted to say that I think we should try and patch things up so we can-" I said softly but was cut off by Elizabeth pointing out the obvious.

"Alice?" She asked annoyed.

"Alice." I answered her correct guess. I was guessing she got the same little comment and request. It was really weird because I finally heard a piano playing downstairs.

"Listen to me Elizabeth. I'm sorry that I've treated you unequally. I should have never freaked out over a little thing and ruin or friendship. So…can we start over?" I asked and explained to her actually caring what happened.

"You know what? I will forgive you and be your friend again." Elizabeth said smiling at me.

It was then again quiet in the house because the piano had stopped, but, was soon replaced by footsteps coming towards Elizabeth's room(I'm still in here too!).

"Come in!" Elizabeth yelled before anyone knocked on the door, but, Edward walked in with Bella beside him.

"Awkward timing." I muttered under my breath just enough for Elizabeth to hear it. Elizabeth was quickly chuckling.

"Am I missing something here?" Bella asked confused because we were getting along so well.

"I think we…or I should be asking that." I said missing the fact of Edward and Bella wanting to talk

to me and/or Elizabeth.

"What? I can't let you 2 talk to Bella and me or something?" Edward asked in a joke form.

"Ummm….well…you showed up right after me and Elizabeth made a truce." I said gesturing various things to do with my comment.

Edward chuckled. I stared at him in disbelief. How could he? After this? Is was crazy!

"You 2 made a truce? Are you trying to become bad liars?" Edward asked me and Elizabeth.

I stared at him in confusion with my head tilted to the side.

The was a brief moment of silence.

"You weren't kidding?" Edward asked with wide eyes.

"Nope!" Elizabeth said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said to her.

"Sorry." Elizabeth apologized removing her hand from my shoulder.

"Wow." Edward said in denial and disbelief.

I finally looked at Bella.

"Hi Bella!" I said breaking a short moment of silence.

"Hi" Bella said, confusion hidden in her voice.

There was another silence.

"Awkward." I sung softly, once, about all the quiet.

"Seriously." Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

Another awkward moment of silence was created.

"You know what Edward!" I said breaking the, hopefully, last silence. "How about you show Bella the rest of the house before it's too late. I mean pssh-…we're boring you. See ya!" I said gesturing out the door they we standing in front of.

"Good idea…Bye you 2. Come on Bella." Edward said kindly to first, me and Elizabeth and then said something to Bella.

"Bye." Bella said as she disappeared from the doorway with Edward.

"Close one." Elizabeth after the door was closed, thanks to Edward's courtesy.

"Really." I said then sighed with ALOT of relief.

"Wonder if-?" Elizabeth said but got caught off by Alice and Jasper walking in on us.

"Alice says there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight for some of ourbaseball. You game you 2?"

Jasper said giving us a smile. It took my breath away. Uhhh...did I just say that out loud in my head?

Well c'mon…he's so cute…but he belongs to Alice…damn.

"Do you even need to ask. Of course we're game." I said.

"Okay. Bye Elizabeth. Bye Alexis." Jasper said but stopped to stare at me after messing up my name.

Did he just call me Alexis…NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME BY MY FIRST NAME UNLESS I GIVE THEM PERMISSION!

"I'm letting that one slide Jasper Hale. Now get." I said, grimacing towards him.

I walked towards the 2 of them and pushed them to the open door, then pointed out into the hallway.

"Me thinks someone's jealous." Alice chanted.

"Me thinks you better button your mouth before I button it for you!" I yelled in response holding my fist up to her face.

Alice did the action for zipping her lips, and, locking it, then, throwing away the key. The 2 walked out and closed the door.

"You like Jasper. He can probably sense your jealousy towards Alice when she's around him." Elizabeth said to me smiling slyly.

If I could blush right now, believe me. I would.

So….What'cha think? Yes…I like Jasper…Alice is cool except for that.

R&R please!

Edward: Do you always have to ask that?

Me: Yes I-How'd you get here?

Edward: I have no idea.

Emmett: Hi Starry Star!

Me: Damn…

Edward: I was forced to bring crazy evil grin

Me: Sure you were.

Edward: smile

Emmett: whispers He just wants to see you go crazy! laugh Too bad your already crazy!

Me: leaves

Edward: I hope she falls down the stairs and dies…MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emmett: 00'

(The stairs joke in in the next chapter )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a loud crash from the room above us. So Elizabeth and I followed Alice and Jasper up the stairs to Edwards room. We caught up to them just as they reached Edwards room.

"Can we come in?" Alice's musical voice sounded.

"Sure." When we all were in the room Alice fell to the middle of the room and sat cross legged.

Edward had Bella in his lap and his arm's around her in an iron grip only we can manage.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch and we came to see if you would share." Alice announced. I saw Bella stiffen' at this and I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't think there's enough to share." Edward told us looking particularly at Elizabeth when he said it.

"Actually Alice saw a thunderstorm for this afternoon and we wanted to know if your game?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer 'cause of Alice.

"Would you want to?" He questioned Bella this time.

"I would love to. But do I need an umbrella?" the last part she asked Alice.

"You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my um- OW! Jasper!" I yelled turning around.

"Run." Alice said just as Jasper ran for the door.

"JASPER, GET YOUR LITTLE EMOTION CHANGING BUTT BACK HERE!" I yelled across the hall chasing him. Elizabeth leaned out of the door holding on to the frame to see them reach the stairs. She yelled, "Bye-bye Jasper !" waving.

They heard about five thumps and ten ow's and about four bangs. I had fallen' down the stair's when Jasper swerved around my attack.

"I think she's dead. Yes!" Edward said making a fist with his hand and pumping the air with it.

"But isn't she your sister?" Well Bella was confused.

"Why do you think I said 'yes' for?"

I loved baseball (Our way of course), but hated when I played outfield.

"Do I gots to do it Emmett?" I asked in the most innocent tone I could manage.

"Yes! Now go." Emmett said dramatically pointing towards the woods.

"No I will not! I despise outfield! I can't ram into anyone! It sucks!" I complained.

"Alright Edward she's resisting." Emmett yelled to Edward who was standing next to Bella. Edward and Elizabeth looked at each other with an evil grin.

"Wait…you're not gonna…fiddleshintiz!" I said using the word I made up. They were too quick for me. Before I could say 'No' they each had one of my wrists and were dragging me to the outfield.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Elizabeth Esmeralda Rockwell Cullen! Let me go right now or I swear to god I'll make sure damn well I'll call you the worst things possible for the rest of the month. No year." I screamed

They set me down finally, but in the middle of the outfield.

"Damn you to hell Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You too, you demon helper you." I cursed to them. Who the hell cared what I said.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." She said while making a fake bow.

I really felt the need to attack Elizabeth . I shifted into a crouch and a low growl rumbled in my chest. I pounced to attack but Edward had grabbed the back of my shirt and held my back as I struggled against his hold.

"Oh no you don't." Edward said as I still struggled.

"Fine! Let's start the damn game already!" I yelled.

We played nicer for Bella's nauseated sake. It was all very fun until Alice froze in the middle of the pitch. She was having a vision again. It was the visitors we were expecting.

After Emmett challenged the visitors there I quickly said "I've wanted to get a little steam outta me lately.", then I smiled my famous evil smile. The mastermind behind all evil smiles, but then released an evil laugh.

(Sorry ppl's but were just going over the whole running away thing.)

Anyway Bella's back and Edwards happy and now it's time for prom! How great. Well Bye-bye you will see me again never.

Edward Cullen's point of view

"So…what torture should we make Shadow wear at prom?" I evilly asked.

"Pink." Alice said giving an evil smile.

"Light pink." Elizabeth added.

"Yes!" I said in glee.

"Well…we'll deal with Bella later." Alice conventionality added, while secretly thinking to me 'And Elizabeth as well, but don't tell her anything.'. "And how 'bout this one." Alice added going into her closet and coming out with the perfect outfit. We were in her room at the moment as you've already guessed.

"Great now we just have to get her in it." I said thinking off all possibilities. "Maybe we can get Emmett in on it, too."

"And Jasper!" Elizabeth piped in.

"What does Jasper have to do with this." Alice argued.

"He can lure Shadow into his room while we hide in the closet. Then we attack." Elizabeth answered.

"It'll be Elizabeth and Emmett forcing her down, then, Alice appears and forces Shadow in the dress while I go pick up Bella. Oh yeah. Take this." I planned and then handed them a video camera.

"What's this for?" Alice asked me.

"I want to see what happened." I said grinning.

"Yo Emmett! Jasper!" Elizabeth yelled outside the door of Alice's room.

"Yes?" Emmett and Jasper asked in unison.

"Jinks! You owe me a grizzly!" Emmett quickly responded.

I explained the whole plan to the two of them. Jasper wasn't happy about having to lure Shadow, but Emmett was happy to politely pummel her to a pulp.

"Ok, now let's GO!" Alice yelled shooting her fist into the air.

Shadow Cullen's point of view

"Hey Shadow, can you come here a minute." Jasper called to me from the top of the stairs. I had just fell down again.

"Sure, just let me realign my spine." I called back up. I swear we have to get rid of these stairs one day. Note to self, tell Carlisle my suggestion.

"Come here, in here." Jasper said ushering me into his room. His closet was open a crack, but I didn't really pay that much attention to it.

"So what are you planning? And where's your evil little partner in crime?" I asked looking around the room revolving on the spot.

"Who Alice? She's not here." He told me, but I caught the little nod he gave.

"Kay then, I'll just be going now to fall down the stairs some more."

"NOW!" the scream came from the direction of the closet so I turned swiftly around and fell on my butt. Emmett came crashing out of the closet knocking me down the rest of the way.

"Damn it Emmett, go glomp Rosalie. Not me!" I yelled in frustration. Emmett had a hold of my arms and was holding me down. Then Elizabeth came out and had a hold of my legs and between the two of them, they hoisted me up. Jasper backed out of the room and Alice came out of the closet holding up an U.G.L.Y pink dress grinning evilly.

"Alice if your crazy enough to think that…that…that thing is getting put on me you've got another thing coming." I threated her. I heard a whirling sound and turned my head towards Jasper, who was holding a video camera.

Edward Cullen's Point of view

Just as I walked through the door to the house there was a heart-stopping scream, not that we have hearts to stop though. But it seemed to stop Bella's.

"," I laughed harshly.

"What was that?" Bella asked nervously.

"Oh, you'll see." I said moving to stand next to the door. Good thing I did because the next second Shadow came running down the stairs, she didn't trip this time, heading for the door.

"And just where do you think your going little missy?" I cautiously asked her.

"I don't have time for you Edward. Now move before I move you. I have to get this hideous thing off me." She yelled raising her fist. So I obediently moved aside and she ran outside.

"Was that-?" Bella asked.

"Yep." I said

"Was she-?"

"Yep."

"Oh my."

The next second, Alice was running after Shadow.

"Give me a second love." I requested to Bella.

"Su-" Bella tried to say but was cut off by Alice dragging Shadow back to the house.

Shadow was cursing like crazy and Alice was really struggling. I walked over and grabbed Shadow's ankles and helped carry her to the house.

"Dammit! You're in on this too Edward? I should have known this! LET GO!" Shadow screamed as I walked her though the door with Alice.

"Thanks." Alice said.

"No problem." I responded.

At that moment Carlisle was walking out of the living room and staring at me and Alice.

'What the devil is Shadow wearing?' I heard Carlisle think

"She's wearing a pink prom dress Alice forced her into." I responded.

"Makes sense." Carlisle muttered under his breath. We carried Shadow up the stairs better than she could walk herself up and down.

"Would it revive you to get rid of these stairs Carlisle!" Shadow screamed from the top of the stairs where I dropped her at the same time as Alice.


End file.
